Rin Lóng
Rin Lóng (リン・ロング, Rin Lóng), is one of the main characters of the story ???. She wields the Longinus Sacred Gear, the wings of the White Dragon Emperor; Albion. She is a hybrid possessing the blood of Grim Reapers and Humans. Appearance Violet is a 16 year old girl. If one were to look at her, the most outstanding attribute would be her blond and deep orange eyes. Typically, she wears a black kimono with a red bow in contrast to her Chinese bloodline from her mother's side. Height wise, she is under average for her age, though she is very agile and also a small target. To symbolize her Grim Reaper side, she has decorative skulls near her hip. They seem to be plastic, but they are actually made of a material found only in the underworld. Sometimes she is seen in a long, elegant dark blue dress with a white collar and short red tie with frills. She is often mistaken for a girl in her early teens or younger. Personality Acting more detached for her age than she should, you could liken her personality to that of Koneko Toujou. She has an odd obsession for chocolate as described by herself chocolate is, "Quite relaxing to eat. It puts my mind at ease." As she is very prideful of her status as the White Dragon Emperor, she doesn't hesitate to attack those that mock Albion or the name. Quite adept at reading people, when she met Amanda Gliese her initial thoughts were that "she is capable of acting like a normal person, and does. But maybe... She has secrets underneath her facade." Even though she notices this fact, she doesn't hesitate to associate with her. When she is in possession of chocolate, she switches into a cherry person often ending her sentences with a voice as if she was singing. Though not as obsessive as her love for chocolate, she is infatuated with tea also. Backstory When she was younger, she was treated as a bastard child as existence is a result of an affair. She was not allowed to be taken in by her Human mother as much as her father and herself would have liked. The Grim Reaper society was quite desperate to replenish their numbers even though she was a half blood after the conflict with Trihexa. Because she was a half-blood she was not allowed to use the traditional weapon of a scythe, but instead she was trained with a sword by her mother. When the Grim Reapers noticed that she was a possessor of a Longinus gear, she was immediately treated with respect; a contrast with what she was treated like before. Due to this biased view of her, her Father helped her Mother and herself escape the society and hid them away from the public, however when they were escaping her Mother was left as a distraction for her escape. Her Mother's fate is currently unknown. Plot TBA soon™ Powers & abilities Crest Arts: Adopting her mother's style of blade usage called Crest Arts, her blade leaves sharp and beautiful after trails, likened to a planes contrails. The after trails can damage enemies. Her sword techniques are named after the Knights of the Round of King Arthur's legend. Enhanced stamina: '''Because she is a supernatural being, albeit only half of her, she shows stamina equal to mid-class devils and may not even lose to a weak high-class one. '''Enhanced agility: Her acrobatic skills are not sub-par, she has repeatedly shown her ability to jump into the air very high and do flips and turns, as her sword techniques require them. Equipment Sacred Gear Divine Dividing ( ), also known as the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings; Is a Longinus Sacred Gear. It houses the soul of the White Dragon Emperor Albion. The Divine Dividing has the ability to Divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds. The speed of the wings are superior to the wings of Devils or Angels. But Rin also gains all the weaknesses of a dragon. Ordinary Katana, Just a ordinary katana, as it's name says. It possesses nothing special. Though it is noted to be quite durable for a normal blade. Trivia * While her appearance resembles Saya from Asterisk Wars, she is not based of her. * Her last name means Dragon in Chinese.